International Job and Volunteer Opportunities
International Job and Volunteer Opportunities You always must research organizations and make sure you understand the terms of agreements. On valid sites, some advertisers and posters may not be legitimate, or may be legitimate, but not the best choice. How A Job Abroad Can Give Your Career A Big Boost General Resources: *Transitions Abroad: http://www.transitionsabroad.com/listings/work/index.shtml Offers hundreds of articles on how to prepare yourself for a job, internship, or volunteer experience overseas. *US Dept of State Travel Advisories: http://www.state.gov/travelandbusiness/ General information about passports, visas, travel emergencies, and travel advice. *Centers for Disease Control: http://wwwn.cdc.gov/travel/default.aspx Offers information to assist travelers and their health-care providers in deciding the vaccines, medications, and other measures necessary to prevent illness and injury during international travel. Work Resources: *BUNAC: http://www.bunac.org/ . Offers a range of exciting summer camp, work abroad and volunteer abroad programs. *House O’Orange: http://www.house-o-orange.nl/ Apply to be an Au Pair in Holland or Belgium. (Contact: Katy Armstrong sunnie779@yahoo.com) *USAJobs: http://www.usajobs.gov/ Thousands of U.S. government jobs worldwide are posted on this website. *Foreign Policy Association: http://www.fpa.org/jobs_contact2423/jobs_contact.htm Internship, job, and volunteer opportunities worldwide. Website searchable by region or issue. *Interexchange Foundation: http://www.interexchange.org/grants/ Apply for Au Pair, English teaching, and volunteer positions in various countries. Offers Working Abroad Grant and the Christianson Grant to help defray cost of programs. *Cultural Embrace: http://www.culturalembrace.com/ Information on meaningful travel opportunities,language classes, jobs, internships, volunteering, and teaching positions all over the world. *Alliance Abroad/Aide Abroad: http://www.aideabroad.org/ Short –term volunteer, intern, or work programs in Ireland, Australia, Latin America, England, India, Spain, China, or South Africa. Internship placements include Financial Services, IT and Telecoms, Marketing, Consulting, Hospitality, Food, Travel, Fashion and Retail. Spain/Latin America jobs and internships: *Spain:http://www.mec.es/sgci/usa/en/programs/us_assistants/default.shtml Apply to be a paid English Teaching Assistant/Cultural Ambassador in a Spanish bilingual school through Spain’s Ministry of Education. FAQ: http://www.educacion.es/exterior/usa/en/programs/us_assistants/faq.shtml *Mexico: http://www.iielatinamerica.org/cgi-bin/contenido.pl?p=internship Offers 3-month paid internships in Mexico to gain experience with international non-profit organizations. *Spain: http://www.interexchange.org/grants/ Au Pair, ESL teaching, and volunteer positions. *Chile: http://www.aideabroad.org/teach/chile.asp#dates English teaching positions available. Host family accommodation and meals provided, along with monthly salary and travel medical insurance. *Argentina, Chile, or Spain: http://www.culturalembrace.com/ English teaching positions available. Must pay program fees. General teaching abroad resources: *Language Corps: http://www.languagecorps.com/ Teach English or volunteer in an orphanage. Includes accommodation during training, guaranteed job placement in a paying position, and TEFL training and certification. Choose from a variety of countries in Europe, Asia, and Latin America. *International Schools Services: http://www.iss.edu/index.asp Teach in an American or international school abroad. K-12 teaching certification is often required. *Search Associates: http://www.search-associates.com/main.html Places over 1500 teachers, administrators and interns in international schools throughout the world. Teaching candidates must have at least 2-years teaching experience, and interns must be at least a college senior with a GPA of 3.5 or above. *Department of Defense Education Activity: http://www.dodea.edu/home/index.cfm Teach in schools overseas that serve the children of military service members. Teaching certification required. *World Teach: http://www.worldteach.org/index.html As a WorldTeach volunteer teacher you will witness firsthand the challenges and rewards of education in a developing country. Teachers must cover costs of the program expenses, travel, and training themselves, much of which can be done through fundraising. *UNI Overseas Teaching Recruiting Fair: http://www.uni.edu/placement/overseas/osfair.html If you want to use your teaching or administrative credential as a passport while you explore the world, then the UNI Overseas Recruiting Fair may be for you. Only certified elementary and secondary educators may participate. Participating in the UNI Fair gives candidates the opportunity to network and interview with K-12 international schools. Most schools offer contracts on-site during the event. *Teach in New Zealand: http://www.teachnz.govt.nz/overseas-trained-teachers New Zealand has an ongoing need for well-qualified, dynamic and enthusiastic teachers. There is currently a high demand for Early Childhood, and Secondary teachers of maths, physics, chemistry, home economics and technology. Overseas-trained teachers need to be extremely competent in written and spoken English. Other ESL Resources: *CHUNGDAHM Learning: http://www.teachinkorea.com/ Receive teacher training and teach at CHUNGDAHM Learning in Korea. Contact: Katy Armstrong at sunnie779@yahoo.com for more information. *Dave’s ESL Café: http://www.eslcafe.com/ Job links for teaching jobs in Korea and China. *Japan Exchange and Teaching Program (JET): http://www.mofa.go.jp/j_info/visit/jet/ Offers university graduates the opportunity to serve 35 hours/week in local government organizations as well as public and private primary, junior high and senior high schools. Paid positions are enough to cover basic living expenses. *Amity-China: http://www.amityfoundation.org/page.php?page=76 A typical Amity placement is in a college which prepares future middle school teachers and emphasizes Christian service. A sponsoring agency covers costs for orientation, transportation, insurance, and provides most of the salary. *EF English First: http://www.englishfirst.com/trt/index.html (China, Russia, Indonesia) Get a competitive employment package while teaching English in China, Russia, Indonesia, or Saudi Arabia. *Princeton-in-Asia: http://piaweb.princeton.edu/ Fellowships to teach in various countries in Asia, including Cambodia, China, Hong Kong, and Indonesia. International Volunteer Resources: *Peace Corps: http://www.peacecorps.gov/ Spend two years working in a developing country. Peace Corps Volunteers work in the following areas: education, youth outreach, and community development; business development; agriculture and environment; health and HIV/AIDS; and information technology. *Jesuit Volunteer Corps International: https://www.jesuitvolunteers.org/default.cfm?PID=1.36.2 The International Program of the Jesuit Volunteer Corps provides dedicated college graduates a two-year experience of direct service with the poor; formation as women and men who can work justly among various cultures; and living together as community among international neighbors in one of seven developing nations. *Catholic Network of Volunteer Service: https://www.cnvs.org/aboutus/index.php Short-term or long-term placements include positions in social service, medicine and nursing, immigration, legal aid, homeless services, prison ministry, bookkeeping, community organizing, child care, agriculture, construction and housing rehabilitation, teaching, religious education, social justice ministry, and more. There are positions in every type of setting: large and small cities, suburbs, and rural areas. *Mennonite Central Committee: http://mcc.org/ Work among people suffering from poverty, conflict, oppression and natural disaster. MCC welcomes many Christians who are not Mennonite or Brethren in Christ. Stipend/medical insurance included. Helps pay student loans. *Brethren Volunteer Service: http://www.brethren.org/site/PageServer?pagename=serve_brethren_volunteer_service Brethren Volunteer Service (BVS) is a program that gives individuals a chance to advocate for justice, work for peace, serve human needs, and care for creation in a variety of settings in the United States and other countries. Fee charged to volunteer. *Idealist.org: http://www.idealist.org/ Search for local and international jobs/internships/volunteer positions on this easy-to-use site. *Health-related volunteer opportunities: http://www.uniteforsight.org/intl_volunteer/ Global Impact Fellows can participate from seven days to multiple months, up to a full year or more to support and assist the eye clinics to provide comprehensive year-round care that addresses the root causes of patient barriers to care. Fellows range from undergraduate/college students to medical and nursing students, public health students and professionals, to business students, filmmakers and photographers. All Global Impact Fellows raise at least $1500 for Unite For Sight's international eye care programs. *YMCA Go Global: http://www.internationalymca.org/GoGlobal/Rojo1/goglobal.htm A voluntary service and capacity-building program that places young Americans at YMCAs and community organizations around the world. *Green Force: http://www.greenforce.org/ Gapforce has a combination of projects, many of which have a hands-on approach to conservation and aiding local communities. Program provides international flight cost, food, accommodation, medical insurance, stipend and the Greenforce Bonus Program.